


Another Set of Wings

by DeviousBodminEngr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousBodminEngr/pseuds/DeviousBodminEngr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've read that Jenna is leaving and I'm a bit sad about it simply because I like their chemistry... Okay, here's my version of it...</p><p>"One more day, one more time, one more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied. Then again, I know what it would do, leave me wishing still for one more day with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Set of Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song, and I felt it was sort of right. I'm kinda sad she's leaving, I bet it's gonna be one hell of an episode, so get ready with the tissues when you watch this, it is not a drill, this is all real, unless of course some kind of wind blows our way and change everything. Anyway! That's life, everything changes, nothing is permanent but CHANGE. enjoy this one... Made me sniffle. I OWN NOTHING. Just my sniffles. :)

Time is a malleable thing. Usually, to an extent anyway. You would be amazed the things that you can change and the things you can’t. Sometimes the most insignificant thing can be utterly huge, and what seems like the biggest thing in the universe is almost inconsequential to the grand scheme. Time rewrites itself every day with every choice you make, and that doesn’t mean you’ve made a bad choice or a wrong choice. That’s just how time works; how it’s supposed to be, and how it has always been.  
He stood over her grave, a guitar in one hand a bouquet of wildflowers in the other. Placing the bouquet at the head of the grave, beneath the marbled headstone he tried to smile. The lone man stood there in black slacks, a soft gray sweater and a beat up magician's coat, the wind blew his hair softly, as he pulled off his glasses trying to gain some composure. 

" I never got to tell you how proud I was of you. Of everything you had accomplished. You've survived demons, deterred the apocalypse numerous times, dream crabs, daleks, your little pudding brains, a few death of your loved ones, the loss of your best friend, robots. Managed to save the universe from disaster, and from myself.You were a warrior, my warrior. Now, you're gone." 

"I have always... Put you somewhere special in my heart, ever since you saved me from that barn. I could've have told you a thousand times before, hugged you endless time. I-I loved you, Clara. I don't know why I couldn't tell you that before you left my life. You had given so much for me, your friend, sacrificed so much your life, your heart, your soul." His green eyes, were murky, as he stared at the headstone, running his fingers over her name one last time. "I-I'm leaving today, back to to the vortex... I think. I h-had to see you one last time and sing this to you. I-I discovered it the day before you died, I was g-going to sing it at your funeral, but changed my mind."

He pulled the guitar out and sat cross-legged on the ground by the foot of the grave. Strumming it idly to get the correct chord. His voice carried through the empty graveyard, husky and low. He stared at her gravestone as if she would come out and be there one last time.

"Last night I had a crazy dream

A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you  
One more day..."  
The birds in the tree that she was buried beneath, never took flight, but stayed where they were to listen to him sing. 

"First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl

Then I'd unplug the telephone  
And keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what I'd do, with one more day with you

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you"  
The Doctor's voice choked up as he sang for her, this was his greatest wish, to have her back in his life. So that he could take her in his arms, hold her; be there for her, as he always was before. He had never felt so alone as he did in this moment in time; it was like a part of his soul was lying in that grave. If he could have taken her place he would have, for now he couldn't face life without his Impossible girl. His beloved Clara, the woman who, had unknowingly captured his very heart.

"One more day

One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

Leave me wishing still, for one more day  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day"  
When he finished, he put the guitar down and placed his fingers on his lips reverently and lovingly before placing one final kiss with his fingers on the gravestone. He swiped at her name one final time and placed the flowers on the side, wiping tears from his eyes. "G-Goodbye Clara...my impossible girl." He whispered to no one in particular, walking back to the TARDIS with heavy hearts. As he reached the door, he turned around and took one final look, a lone tear falling from his eye. He entered the TARDIS and a familiar sound came wheezing as the TARDIS dematerialized. 

He sat on his favorite chair by the console as his eyes drifted to where she usually sat. He smiled at the thought knowing that she'll always be with him. As long as he loves her, she'll always be near. And one thing's for sure, he'll always love his impossible girl. Because love is not an emotion, it's a PROMISE.


End file.
